


Hold

by AmyriustrixR0se



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, keepin' it short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: Slight spoilers for Hobbs & Shaw :: AU :: In which Deckard still struggles with being nice to Luke despite their present situation. :: One-shot





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) This is short because I didn't want to mess up these characters! Hope I didn't! And hope you like it!

Hattie stood at the counter, fiddling with the coffeemaker. She glared at Deckard who wore his usual scowl. She grabbed a mug from the dishrack. Then she smirked when his scowl deepened at the commotion in the other room. "Ever thought of being nice?"

"Nice?" He scoffed, "Nononononono."

"After everything-"

"After everything, he's still an asshole," he grunted.

She raised an eyebrow but had a faint twinkle in her eye. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Why you askin'? You know how." He didn't like the look she had.

She sent him a glare.

"Black."

She smiled sweetly. "Just like your men," she teased and slid the mug across the counter.

He narrowed his eyes but took a drink, turning his head faintly at the sound of familiar footsteps. He set the mug down, ignoring the figure that appeared in the corner of his eye… though he did glance up at Hattie who had too wide of a grin.

He tensed on reflex when a warm hand cupped the back of his head – fingers splayed against the back curve of his neck and thumb lightly caressing his cheekbone. Then the tension melted when soft lips pressed against his. His eyes might have slid shut for a moment.

And in the next moment, the lips were gone and a hum sounded. "Mhmm, coffee. Just how I like it."

Deckard's upper lip twitched in annoyance at Hobbs' likable voice and stupid likable face.

"Is he still an asshole, I wonder?" Luke asked.

The brit cleared his throat and took another drink. He didn't answer.

He let out a hearty chuckle. "I'll take that as a no."

He glared at him, receiving a wink instead. The scowl subsided and he might have smiled.

Hattie laughed.


End file.
